chainsaw_manfandomcom-20200213-history
Makima
is a Public Safety Devil Hunter, who took Denji as her human pet. Appearance Makima is a beautiful woman who appears to be in her twenties. Her hair colour is light brown, but is always pinned up and styled with eye length bangs and two longer side bangs that frame her face. Her eyes are light red with yellow coloured multiple rings within them. Personality Makima is cunning and manipulative. She controls Denji with promises of a romantic and sexual relationship while threatening him with extermination if he disobeys her. While her goals are currently unknown and allegiance to humanity is somewhat ambiguous, it's clear she desires more power and will do anything to obtain it. She is ruthless and willing to sacrifice the lives of others and harm innocent people if it benefits her. Plot Intro arc Makima went to exterminate the Zombie Devil, but saw someone beat her to it. She then saw Denji as Chainsaw Man and told him he had a smell neither human or devil and asked him who he was, but he only told her to hug him. As she did, Denji turned back into human. Makima then told him that she is a Devil Hunter and that Denji has two options: be killed by her or kept as her pet, upon hearing he will be fed, he agreed. While travelling in the car, Denji's stomach growled and Makima told him she will buy him some food. When they reached the store and ordered food, a man rushed in and asked for help. Hearing the situation and that her food is ready, she sends out Denji to deal with the situation, since he was her pet. After Denji returned, she complimented him for being a good pet. She explains that there are a few precedents like his, but there is still no name for his situation, she also states that since she had a good nose she could sense that Pochita was still alive in him. She then fed him the soggy udon, as he couldn't himself. Denji then asked her what was her type, to which she responded it's him. Makima introduces Denji to the other members of Division 4 that he will be living with, Aki Hayakawa and the Blood Devil Power. Bat Devil arc After the three defeat the Bat and Leech Devils, she motivates Denji to hunt the Gun Devil by promising to grant him any wish. She then commands Division 4 to kill the Eternity Devil and retrieve the piece of the Gun Devil's flesh in its possession. Eternity Devil arc She then goes out drinking with the team in celebration of their victory. Makima is on her way to meet with members of the Special Division 1 when her fellow Devil Hunters are attacked by followers of the Gun Devil. Katana Man arc She survives getting shot in the head thanks to an unknown ability or contract and then kills some of the assailants thanks to a different ability that requires her sacrifice criminals condemned to life in prison. After the attack, Makima introduces Denji and Power to the strongest Devil Hunter in the Special Division 1, known only as Master. After they complete their training, Master and Makima have dinner where he accuses her of using Denji and Power as pawns in her schemes and questions her allegiance to humanity. Later, Makima meets with members of the Yakuza and forces them to disclose the names of the people who attacked Division 4 by presenting them with a bag filled with the eyeballs of their loved ones and refuses to return them to a healthy state if they do not cooperate. Bomb Girl arc International Assassins arc Abilities Enhanced Durability or Regeneration: The extent and mechanics of Makima's durability and/or regeneration are unclear, but she was shown to have been shot in the back of the head and seemingly killed, only to stand up later with no visible wounds. She stated that she was merely grazed by a bullet, however, this is unlikely given the placement of the gun when it was fired, as well as the location of the blood from the exit wound. Unnamed Instant Killing Technique: While this technique is not yet fully understood, Makima possesses the ability to cause her target to be crushed by an invisible force. In order to use this technique, Makima appears to require the name of a target and a human sacrifice. Makima forms a symbol with her hands and instructs the sacrifice to utter the name of the target. The sacrifice then dies and the target subsequently is crushed, leaving only a splatter of blood behind and their clothes. This ability can also be used in close range, if she looks at a person that person dies, seemingly being crushed from the inside. Rat Transformation: This power seemingly allows Makima to be able to control a large number of rats which allow her to travel around using them. These rats can then cluster together to form the shape of a human and thus allow for Makima to be transported to that location instantly. High Alcohol Tolerance: Makima has an exceedingly high tolerance for drinking alcohol; able to out-drink both Aki and Himeno without showing any signs of being debilitated by the vast quantities of drink. Chapter Appearances References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Devil Hunters